


Follow You Blind

by ChiHard



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn, Upstead Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiHard/pseuds/ChiHard
Summary: Jay Halstead and Hailey Upton have been partners for 3 years and there has always been some chemistry there. But what happens when Jay ends up shot and may not survive? Will it bring them closer or push them apart? Or will something else ignite the spark?i suck at summaries
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Upstead - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Want, Need

**Author's Note:**

> hey just a quick disclaimer before you read on :)
> 
> \- if you haven't seen any of season 7 chicago pd then read at your own risk as there is a lot of spoilers
> 
> \- i'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors as i'm dyslexic and can't help it sorry
> 
> \- i'm british so some spellings may be different to american english
> 
> \- to have the opportunity to vote and help choose key story parts go to my instagram @chi.hard to do that
> 
> that's all i hope you enjoy :))

This follows on from the end of 7x09 of Chicago PD so if you haven't watched that I recommend that you do before you read this so it makes more sense. Enjoy :)  
\----------------------------------

The entire waiting area of Chicago Med was filled with police officers and all of the Intelligence Unit. It was fairly silent, no one knew what to say, no one knew what to think, they only knew to pray that Jay would live.

Hailey's POV

Numb. I couldn't feel anything but at the same time I could feel everything. I couldn't make sense of what was happening. Jay had been kidnapped, beaten and when I had finally found him after searching all day he was shot. It was serious and none of us knew if he was gonna make it. My eyes were red and sore from crying, he couldn't leave me, I was his partner. I just sat there, staring at the floor holding my hands together praying for him. I was in deep thought when Vanessa came over giving me a coffee, I appreciated her effort but I couldn't eat or drink because I felt so ill so I just placed it on the floor. She began to stroke my back to help me but it didn't work this is all too much.

I suddenly saw Will, Jay's brother, walk out of the doors into the waiting area, I imminently jumped up wanting to hear news, that was hopefully good. We all stood up and went over, he began to talk his voice was like a whisper and croaky.

Will: "Hey everybody, uh just talked with Dr Marcel, he said the bullet grazed an artery. They're still trying to repair it

Voight: "Will, is he going to be okay?"

Will took a deep breath and a gulp, this was bad I could tell.

Will: "Jay's lost a lot of blood"

My ears couldn't believe what I was hearing I looked sown at the floor slowly feeling my eyes fill with water once again. I couldn't loose Jay, I just couldn't. Last year he was shot but luckily his vest saved him and that broke me so much even though I knew he was going to be okay it was just the scare and fear of loosing him that broke me. This time though, he had no vest and I don't know if he's gonna make it.

I first met Jay over 3 years ago, from the moment I set my eyes on him I could tell that we would make great partners. I've always carried feelings for him since the moment I met him, that first case I was so tempted to ask him out for a beer but he had someone, Erin. After Erin left and broke Jay's heart I knew that he would never want to date a partner again so I just shoved my feelings down and got on with my job. The stress of the situation has caused those repressed feelings to resurface more and it's caused me to feel so much more about the situation.

We've always been there for each other, we've always protected each other no matter what. I trust him and I know that he trust me, if I was to follow anyone blind it would be him. I want...no I need him to be okay because I can't imagine my life without Jay. Woah I never realised how much I need and love Jay. He needs to be okay and make t, I need to tell him how I feel.


	2. Please

Hailey POV

Time seemed to stand still as we waited for more updates on Jay. We all waited anxiously trying to support each other but also letting us each have our own space to comprehend what was happening. I heard footsteps coming out from the hospital area, I assumed it was Will again coming out to be comforted by us all but when I looked up I saw that it was actually someone else. It was Dr Marcel. The doctor who had been operating on Jay. I jumped out of my seat to walk towards him as I did so, I alerted everyone else and they quickly followed. His eyes seemed watery, which was not a good sign and he still had his cap of from the surgery. I felt all of my biggest fears of loosing Jay hit reality so much more then earlier, I still had some hope in me.

Dr Marcel: "Hey everyone, we were able to repair the artery and he has been out of surgery for about an hour as we had to monitor him to make sure everything was in place. He can start having visitors now only two at a time and he is still unconscious and closely being monitored."

Voight: "So does this mean that he is okay?"

Dr Marcel: "Unfortunately he still isn't out of the woods yet but we should have a better picture of were he is at in the next 24"

Voight: "Alright, thank you Doctor"

I felt a slight bit of relief come over be as he had made it out of surgery and had been alright for an hour hopefully this was it, hopefully he would be okay.

Voight: "Right I only want Intelligence and Trudy visiting him so everyone else can either stay here or go home"

I was happy that Voight made that decision as we was the closest Jay has to actual family as his Mother passed away a few years ago and his dad last year all he has is Will and us. All of the other officers left with only a few remaining behind for extra support for us all. We all gathered with Voight and Trudy to see who would visit him first. I looked around at us all, we all had red sore eyes even Hank and Trudy, Vanessa was there comforting Kevin by rubbing her hand on his back and shoulders. Adam and Kim stood closely together, with Adams arm around her as they both looked at each other. Voight looked at us all and asked who wanted to go in first to visit Jay. I wanted so badly to see him first being his partner and all but by looking around I saw that there was an even number of people already practically paired up so I told them all to go in first so I could see him last. No one wanted to argue with me on this so Kevin and Vanessa went in first and I sat back down. Kim sat in the chair empty next to me and Adam sat next to her.

Kim: "Hey Hail look if you don't want to talk about it that's completely fine I'll leave you but if you want to I'm here and so is Adam"

Adam: "Yeah we get it you know he was your partner and all so if you need someone to lean on to try or just need a hug we are hear, we all are, we need to help each other"

I took my gaze of the floor and looked at them noticing Adam's hand on Kim's upper thigh, just moving his thumb up and down to comfort her.

Me: "Um yeah, thanks guys it means a lot but I kinda want to be alone with my thoughts right now if that's okay"

Adam: "Of course it is Hailey"

Kim:" Yeah we're here if you want us later though"

I gave them a weak smile and looked back down at the floor. It had been half an hour and everyone was done with their visits to Jay it was now my turn to go and see him. I was scared to see how he was and looked. I stood up and went to walk into the hospital when Kim grabbed a hold of my arm.

Kim: "Look I know earlier that you wanted to be alone with your thoughts and that's totally fine but if you want someone to come in there with you I'm here"

Me: "Thank you Kim really, it means a lot but I think that I want to stay with him alone"

Kim: "That's 100% okay Hail, but just so you know he is still unconscious 

I just nodded and kept walking towards his room, 421. I opened the door slowly and saw him laying there. Tears instantly came flowing down my face at the sight of him stuck in that bed, not moving with all of the wires and machines hooked onto him. I sorted myself and sat the the chair by his bedside. I took a hold of his hand and started circular motions with my thumb on it.

Me: "Hey Jay, um...look you probably don't hear me right now but I just want you to know that I'm here okay. I'm here with you and it's all going to be okay, you're going to wake up and get better and after a while you can get back out on the streets with me and the rest of the squad like you love to. You can drive and take the lead all you want okay but Jay you gotta wake up buddy. You can't leave me here, I need you to help me through the day. You know we have our system, we have a bad day one of us wants to be alone but the other will always be there we'll have a drink, talk and be all good."

I had to stop, tears were flowing at a rapid speed down my face and my voice was cracking I couldn't keep it together. Suddenly the machines around him all started to bleep I didn't know what to do I just froze in place. Nurses and doctors rushed in to help him I walked myself into the corner and stood there crying.

Nurse 1: "Doctor he's coding"

Doctor: "Okay get on his chest Randy give me the paddles charge to 200J"

Nurse 2: "Charged to 200J"

Doctor: "Okay shocking at 200J, CLEAR!"

Nurse 3: "Still no pulse"

Me: "No, no, no, no, Jay please fight, Jay please don't leave me I need you"

I broke down huddled in a pile in the corner crying. He can't go, he just can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay so i tried to make this chapter longer and hopefully it was good enough please comment your opinions as I would love to know how you felt about it and also if you could vote this it would really mean a lot <3
> 
> also just a little fun fact i chose the room number 421 as that is when the first met on season 4 episode 21 just something fun i put in there haha
> 
> Next chapter coming soon!
> 
> Remember to follow @chi.hard on instagram to vote for things in the next chapter!


	3. Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short but they will start getting longer from here i promise!

Hailey POV

Doctor: "Okay Emma another round of epi, Randy charge to 250J and Kelly keep bagging him"

Nurse 2: " Okay charged to 250J"

Nurse 3: "Wait I think I've got a pulse"

Doctor: "Yep he's back okay keep a closer eye on him Randy"

I was still a mess in the corner, with my head in my knees, I couldn't believe how close I had just come to witnessing Jay leave. I suddenly heard footsteps come running down the hallway and they entered the room I looked up to see Kim standing there. She looked around confused as to where I was and then she looked down on the floor corner and say me.

Kim: "Hey, hey, hey its okay Hailey they got him back its okay"

Me: "I thought he was dead Kim, I thought he had gone"

Kim sat down on the floor next to me and pulled me into her trying to comfort and calm me down. We sat there for 5 minutes until I had finally calmed down and then I asked her to leave me alone with him so I could talk she nodded and walked away. I pulled up the chair back to his bed and took a hold of his hand again and I began making the circular motion with my thumb again.

Me: "Jay you just gave me a big old scare buddy don't do that again okay. When I saw all of them doctors around you I was so afraid. I was afraid of loosing you but I think my biggest fear was not telling you or talking to you before you went, because I need yo to know and I know that you can't talk back or anything right now but just knowing that I got it of my chest and spoke to you before you died would be lifting some weight of my shoulders. Okay...um I love you Jay and I always have, from the moment I first met you to know. I haven't told you this not because I was scared you didn't feel the same it was because of what you had gone through with Erin before and part of me didn't want to risk that happening to you again. So Jay I need you to wake up man please I need you"

I had to stop again because the tears started rolling down my face again. I kissed his forehead before resting my head on his bed to cry some more. I don't even know how long I had my head on his bed but I slowly begin to almost fall asleep when I hear something, a voice. At first I thought that maybe it was Adam or Kevin checking in on me but it wasn't. This voice was so special and I knew it so well.

Voice: "Same"


	4. My Partner

Hailey POV

It was his. Jays. That perfect voice that I heard everyday. I quickly looked up at him with my watery eyes. He was alive, and awake. I didn't even register what he had just said I just looked at him in shock.

Jay POV

I could hear this voice. It was so soft and quiet and I listened. It took me a few moments to realise that it was hers. Hailey's. I wanted to open my eyes just to see her and to hug her but I couldn't move I couldn't escape the darkness no matter how hard I tried. I was stuck. All I could do was just listen to what she was saying.

Hailey: "...... I was afraid of loosing you but I think my biggest fear was not telling you or talking to you before you went, because I need you to know......just knowing that I got it of my chest and spoke to you before.......um I love you Jay and I always have, from the moment I first met you to know. I haven't told you this not because I was scared......"

I couldn't hear it all I could only hear parts but I could put together the pieces. She loved me. I've always had feelings for Hailey and hearing her say these things made my heart want to explode. I wanted to tell how I felt I tired to fight the darkness. Suddenly I could see light, a ceiling, I was in the hospital and I was starting to be able to move. I wanted to tell her I was there and how I was feeling but the only thing that could come out was a small whisper 'same'. I felt her move up quickly and look at me, her eyes were red and sore from crying and her hair was a mess but she looked beautiful still. She wrapped her arms around me, she clearly didn't full absorb what I had just said.

Hailey POV

I called for a doctor telling them that he was awake and they began examining and asking him questions. I stood in the corner just looking at him trying to process what he had said 'same'. What did it mean? Does he feel the same way? Or was it just the first word he had thought to say? One of the doctors turned to look at Jay to inform him on his condition

Doctor: "Okay Mr Halstead your vitals seem good, so on a scale of 1-10 how bad is you pain right now?"

Jay: "Um like a 4..."

Hailey: "Jay, you don't get any points for being a tough guy be honest"

Jay: "Okay fine so maybe more of like a 7"

Doctor: "Alright we'll start you on some pain killers but in the meantime I recommend just resting"

The doctor spoke to some nurses and the left the room. Once the nurses had pushed the meds it was just me and Jay left in the room. Alone. Together.

Hailey: "So how do you truly feel?"

Jay: "Like I was hit by a bus. And you know that I hate hospitals Hailey so help get me out please"

Hailey: "Haha yeah that's expected also don't think you can get out of here anytime soon. Anyways the unit is outside waiting can I go get them?"

Jay: "Oh yes please I wanna see everyone"

Hailey: "Okay be back in sec bud"

I walk towards the door but before I walk out I turn around to see Jay staring and smiling in my direction. Before going to tell the team I make my way to Natalie to see if I could get her to release Jay today.

Natalie: "Hey Hailey how's he doing?"

Hailey: "Great actually but um, I was wondering if there was anyway you could release him today? I know it's a big ask but he doesn't feel comfortable here he has a fear of needles and hospitals and I think he would do better at recovering at home"

Natalie: "Um okay, I'll see what I can do but some extra measures would probably need to be put into place I try my best"

Hailey: "Thank you so much Nat"

I large smile creeps across my face knowing that he could be going home today. I then go to the team and tell them that he is awake and soon enough the small hospital room is filled all of the unit and Trudy. The room was filled with chatter and the occasional laugh but I couldn't really talk to anyone or focus on any on the conversations, I could only look at Jay. What if I had lost him? How could I live with myself knowing he died without knowing? Whilst staring at Jay all I could do was smile at how well he was handling everything. His green eyes were no longer filled with fear but with joy. Every so often he would turn his head to look at me and smile, the smile that melted my heart. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the room fell silent as Natalie walked in holding a clipboard.

Natalie: "Hey guys, sorry to break up the party but Jay I have your release forms here but I need to talk to you about your care before you sign"

Jay: "Okay sure as long as I can get out of here"

Natalie: "Haha yep all in due time, okay so as you are going to be released earlier then we would like there are extra measurements being put in place but first I'll talk about the basic ones"

Jay: "Okay great"

Natalie: "So that bandage needs replacing once every five hours an including at night, you have to wear this arm sling/brace for at least three weeks and you can remove it to shower and sleep, also you need to take these pills every five hours so when you change the bandage"

Jay: "Okay so what are the extra measures?"

Natalie: "Someone is going to have to stay with you until your are fully recovered and able to use your arm again so it can be anyone that you can trust to care for you and remind you to take your medication and also change the bandage as you can't do it alone"

Jay: "Okay that's great"

Hank: "What about returning to work?"

Natalie: "Ah I was just about to get to that at least two months off maybe after one month desk duty but no going out into the field for a while sorry Jay"

Jay: "It's okay Nat"

Natalie: "So who is going to stay with you as I need to get them to sign some papers and show them how to change the bandage"

Jay: "Umm..."

I stand there thinking. Well that's a lie I didn't think, I just acted.

Hailey: "I'll do it"

Everyone in the room stops to look at me, I can feel their glares on me.

Hank: "You sure kid?"

Hailey: "Yeah his place is only a 10 minute drive from mine, plus I'm his partner it's my job to look out for him"

Hank: "Okay but what about your place?"

Hailey: "It will be fine me and Vanessa are roommates she can care for the place"

Hank: "Okay, Jay?"

Jay: "Yeah sounds good"

Natalie: "Okay then if I could have everyone but Hailey leave the room please so these two can sign papers and I can teach Hailey how to do the bandages"

Everyone quickly left just leaving me, Nat and Jay in the room. Nat showed me how to change the bandages and if certain things happened what to do. I signed all of the papers and so did Jay after he finished getting changed.

Natalie: "Okay guys you're all done here, see you soon"

Hailey: "Thanks Nat, bye"

Jay: "Yeah thanks a lot Nat bye"

I helped Jay put on his jacket and we began walking out of the room when we bump in Jay's brother Will. I decide to let them talk whilst I go over to Vanessa to talk with her.

Jay POV

Will: "Hey brother how you doing?"

Jay: "Great honestly thanks a lot for pulling some stings to get me out of here early"

Will: "What do you mean? I haven't done anything?"

Jay: "Huh? Well Natalie said that they were letting me go early so I assumed that you had pulled some strings for me"

Will: "Nope I wanted to keep you here long haha"

Jay:"Thanks a bunch"

Will: "Well I'll let you get going then"

Jay: "Yeah see ya"

I start to make my way over to Hailey who is talking to Vanessa, I stand behind her and gently brush her arm to get her attention.

Hailey POV

I decide to leave the boys to talk as I need to talk to Vanessa anyways so it was kinda perfect timing

Hailey: " Hey Vanessa I'm going to grab some stuff out of the house and then make my ways to Jay's, you sure your're okay with being left alone?"

Vanessa: "Yes I'll be fine plus I can't wait to see how this tuns out!"

Hailey: "What do you mean?"

Vanessa: "Hailey most nights I hear you talking in your sleep and it's always the same name I hear; Jay. You love him Hailey"

I couldn't believe that someone had actually heard part of my dreams and thought that run through my head at night. I was so embarrassed.

Hailey: "No I don't and I'm sure I say many other things in my sleep"

Vanessa: "Yes you do, don't deny it the only other thing I hear is the occasional snore nothing else"

I stand there visibly frozen I don't know what to say. I then feel the presence of someone behind me and them slowly stroke my arm causing goosebumps to run through my entire body. It was Jay. Only his touch could have that effect on me.

Jay: "Okay ready to go Hailey"

Hailey: "Yep let's go bye Vanessa"

Vanessa: "Sure, see you guys"

And with that we walk out of the hospital and get into my car. Suddenly the reality of everything hits me like a ton of bricks. What have I done? I'm going to be staying with my crush for over a months! How would I control my feelings? What if hears me talking in my sleep? I'm going to care for him and be with him 24/7! What have I done?!!


	5. With You

Hailey POV

This car journey seems to be taking forever, last time I checked med was only a 20 minute drive from Jay's place not 20 hours! The silence of the car only builds up tension and questions from both of us. It's been 10 minutes and he finally says something snapping me away from my thoughts.

Jay: "Hey"

Hailey: "Hey"

Jay: "I'm starving can we please stop somewhere and pick up some food"

He looks at me pulling a sad pouty puppy dog face begging me and I can't help but laugh

Hailey: "Haha of course you just nearly escaped death and your first real thought is food"

We both erupt into laughter

Jay: "Hey if you had been living of hospital food you would get it!"

Hailey: "Okay fine, fair point what do you want?"

Jay: "Pizza Nova, you have to try their all-star one its the best! plus its only an extra 5 minutes away from my place"

Hailey: "Okay if you say so lets get that then"

Jay: "Yes thank you Hailey"

I continued to drive towards Pizza Nova as we had a causal conversation about anything and everything, I think even turtles came up in one conversation. This was so much better than the silence we had been in not so long ago, I felt as if we were back at work driving to a crime scene just having our normal conversations.

We got to Pizza Nova and was able to get the last large all-star pizza, Jay chose the size because he said he was super hungry but on the plus side we would most likely have leftovers so that can be some other meals later this week.

Hailey: "Okay I have to admit it smells good Jay"

Jay: "I know you're going to love it. Oh Hailey up here second turning that's my building"

Hailey: "Okay!"

I make a turn down a road and end up in front of Jays building. I park up and get out, quickly making my way over to Jay's side to open the door and to help him out. He carries in the pizza and leads the way in as I carry our work bags into the building. We get in the small elevator and he presses the number 4 and we start making our way up. This elevator is super small it could easily only fit 3/4 people in here maximum and with the pizza and work bags its causing me to stand really close in front of Jay. I can feel his warm breath on my neck and it sends a shiver down my spine. Luckily the doors open and we make our way down the hallway to a large, dark brown door with the number 412 on it.

Jay: "This is it"

He reaches into his pocket for his keys and opens the door. The appartment is painted a mustard yellow and smells like Jay's aftershave. As I go in I see a small brown couch with a TV not too far in front, to the left there is a wide opening that shows his bedroom and to the right there is a small kitchen and next to it a little hallway with two doors leading to the bathroom and guest room.

Jay: "Welcome to your home for the next couple of weeks, look I know it's nothing big like your place but it's small, cosy and rent is low"

Hailey: "It's really cool honestly, I love it but I wouldn't of guessed you to be a mustard yellow kinda guy *chuckles*"

Jay: "Hey look it was painted like this when I moved in 8 years ago plus I'm not allowed to paint it hence the many posters on the wall"

Hailey: "Hey look I was kidding, and the posters are cool"

Jay: "Thanks anyways lets eat I'm starving!"

I dumped our bags behind the sofa and went with Jay to the kitchen to get the plates and beer then he put on the TV finding us something to watch while we ate. We sat down and slowly started eating the pizza and I started drinking my beer.

Hailey: " Okay Jay you win this pizza is the best"

Jay: "Ha I told you! *laughs*"

We spend the next hour just watching Modern Family, laughing and chatting every so often. It was great, it felt similar to our nights after a tough case except there was food involved and we were not feeling sad. I pick up my phone to message Vanessa when I see the time.

Hailey: "Oh my god"

Jay: "What? What is it?!"

Hailey: "Nothing major it's just the time it's almost midnight, you need to rest Jay"

Jay: "Okay let's get ready for bed"

He switches the TV off as I stand up slightly helping him up too as he is still weak. I grab our bags from behind the sofa and take his into his room and then he shows me to the guest room. The room inside is painted a light grey instead of the mustard yellow. The double bed took up most of the room leaving space for a wardrobe and bedside table that were all a lovely white. 

Hailey: "Wow Jay this room is so different and pretty, why?"

Jay: "The guy who moved out of here his daughter would stay with him sometimes this was her room, I never bothered changing it. Will it be okay for the next few weeks?"

Hailey: "Yeah this will be perfect"

Jay: "Okay I will leave you to get changed then"

With that he walks out and closes the door. I get out my bag and start looking through when I realised that this is my work bag so it was only going to have a spare outfit and gym clothes, not comfy clothes or pyjamas. 

Hailey: "Dammit!"

I hope Jay didn't hear that. As I dig through the bag I find a pair or short work out shorts and a sports bra. 'This will have to do' I think to myself. I get out of my jeans, shirt and hoodie and slide on my black sports bra and shorts. 'Wait a second what am I thinking! I can't walk around Jay wearing just this!' Crap. I look around and my eyes lay on the burgundy hoodie I had just taken off. 'Guess I'll have to put this back on for a moment'. I walk out of the bedroom and back into the living room and I sit on the couch waiting for Jay to come out of his room. I sit there for a few minutes and then he walks out in only a pair of grey tartan pyjama bottoms and the same top on.

Jay: "Hey Hails I need some help with this sling and getting my top off"

Hailey: "Sure"

I get up and go to help him take his top off. As I pull it off my eyes are drawn immediately to the abs and v line on his torso. My eyes feel like they are glued there but I manage to fight myself and look away.

Jay: "Thanks for that"

Hailey: "Hey no worries that's what I'm here for. So how are you feeling?"

Jay: "It's painful can you get me some ibuprofen and paracetamol please its in the top shelf of the second cupboard in the kitchen"

Hailey: "Got it"

I walk into the kitchen and get Jay some pills and a glass of water. He happily takes them within seconds of taking them.

Jay: "Thank they should kick in soon"

Hailey: "Yep, anyways you need to rest I guess I'll see you in the morning Jay"

Jay: "Yep night Hails"

Hailey: "Goodnight Jay"

And with that we both walk off in or separate ways. I get into the bedroom and plug in my phone before taking off my hoodie leaving me to sleep in just my sports bra and shorts. I snuggle under the covers and all of my thoughts go to Jay. That's all I can think of before my eyelids get heavy and it's all dark.

Jay POV

I walk off to my bedroom and get into my bed snuggling under the covers. I struggle to find a comfortable position with my arm as I wait for the painkillers to kick in. As I lay there my thoughts all go to Hailey, the amazing women sleeping a room away. She's honestly incredible for dropping everything to come and live with me for a few weeks like who else would do that? She's the best. I start to feel my eyelids get heavy as I feel the pain from my arm slowly go away.


	6. I'm Here

AHHH! BANG BANG

Hailey POV

I jolt awake in the bed at the sound of someone screaming and loud bangs. I glance over and see that its 2:37am I manage to quickly get out of the bed and run out. I can here another scream and it's coming from Jay's room I run into his room to see his body thrashing about and a fallen lamp which must of been the bang I heard. 

I could tell that he was having a nightmare or a flashback of some sorts as I know he has PTSD from when he was in Afghanistan and the shooting must of triggered something. I have no experience or knowledge of PTSD and how to help someone with it so I just go with my gut. I run to his side and grab his shoulders holding him still "Jay you are safe you are home it's me Hailey, Jay, JAY, JAY!" I start yelling his name and holding him tightly by the shoulders as his body fights mine as it wants to move about. 

Somehow his arm got free and the next thing I knew I was elbowed in the stomach and thrown across the room from the power of it. The loud thud of my body hitting the floor and my screaming out in pain caused his eyes to open and look around the room as he came down from his episode.

His eyes landed on me as I pushed myself up trying to stand. I stumble over to the bed and stand there by him. 

Jay: "OMG Hailey are you okay what happened?" He sat up in his bed leaning towards me.

Hailey: "Yeah I'm fine just gonna have a large bruise on my stomach now that's all" I try to laugh but it hurts to, I look down to my stomach and then realise that I am standing here in only a bra and short shorts. OMG. I am standing in front of Jay Halstead in just a bra and shorts holy heck. I try not to let the shock of this news show in my face.

Jay: "Hails did I do that?!" A look of pure horror comes across his face

Hailey: "Yeah you did bu-"

Jay: "OMG I'm so sorry Hailey I swear I didn't even know I did it I don't know what happened I jus-"

Hailey: "Woah woah calm down it's fine Jay I know that you would never hurt me okay, you had some sort of nightmare and I heard you screaming and bangs coming from my room so I came in here and tried to help you calm down but you were to strong and managed to escape and hit me. How is your shoulder?"

Jay: " Yeah I was and I'm sorry your right I would never hurt you and my shoulder hurts like a bitch now shouldn't of fought you haha"

Hailey: "Yep okay so it's almost 3am I think we should get some more sleep goodnight Jay" I turn to walk away but am quickly stopped by him grabbing my wrist

Jay: "Hailey please stay, you keep me grounded I just need someone... I just need help to sleep tonight and I'm so sorry for hurting you Hailey" I can barely make out the last of his sentence as he starts to break down crying. 

I sit on the edge of the bed and hold him close and tight as I talk to him, calming him.

Hailey: "Hey hey hey shhh you are okay you didn't hurt me that bad okay. I'm here Jay, I'm here and I will help you okay"

Jay: "Thank you Hailey"

He stops crying and moves over pulling the covers open inviting me to snuggle under them. I follow his action and fully climb into the bed and pull the covers over me. No more words are exchanged as he quickly falls into a deep slumber but I can't. I am facing his way and I watch the peaceful rising and falling of his chest as it makes me feel like he is safe. I decide to turn over and face the other way to try and sleep but I can't.

My mind is going crazy with thoughts and emotions, the main one being that I am currently sleeping in the same bed as Jay in only a bra and short shorts this is insane. My thoughts start to tire me and I start to feel my eyelids getting heavier. Before my eyes fully close I feel his warm body come closer to mine as he wraps his arms around my small bare waist. I suck in a short breath of air in shock at what was happening but then my body relaxed melting into his touch as if it's completely normal. His warm body so close to mine helps me slowly fall into a deep slumber.

////

I awake to the sun shining down on my face from the window that we forgot to cover last night. My thoughts fly back to last night which is when I truly take in my surroundings. I am laying next to Jay in bed and he is holding my body close, his arms wrapped around my waist. I try to move but I don't want to wake him so I stay there looking around. I accidentally move and I soon feel Jay move and his arms slowly fall from my waist. The loss of warmth and contact causes my body to cover in goosebumps. We both sit up him rubbing his eyes as he fully wakes up.

Jay: "Good morning Hailey"

Hailey: "Morning Jay, you want me to go and cook something and get you your pills oh and I need to change that bandage"

Jay: "Sure that sounds great but can we do the bandage last so I can shower"

Hailey: "Of course how about I go make us some breakfast and you go and shower does that sound okay"

Jay: "Yep"

I get out of the bed with Jay close behind me, I make my way into the kitchen and start opening cupboards looking for some food. I find some bread and eggs so I decide to make us some eggs and toast with some orange juice I found in the fridge. Everything had just finished cooking and I was starting to plate up the food when I felt a warm breath on my neck and some hands go over mine.

Jay: "Let me help Hailey"

Hailey: "Little late everything's done lets sit and eat"

Jay: "You need to do my bandage first remember"

Hailey: "Oh yeah okay"

I turn around to be met with Jay standing with no shirt on and it's a pretty good sight. I start to do his bandage and I realise how close I am to him in just my bra and short shorts. Damn I need to put a hoodie on but I keep forgetting because I normally walk around like this at home. I finish his bandage and then we both sit down on the bar-stools and enjoy the food.

Jay: "Wow this is great Hailey thank you"

Hailey: "Your welcome to be honest I'm not the world's greatest chef so I'm glad that it is okay haha"

Jay: "It's fine honestly. So how is your stomach?" I look down at my stomach and see a large already purple bruise showing

Hailey: "Ah it's okay more sore than anything"

Jay: "Again I'm sorry"

Hailey: "Honestly it's fine Jay water under the bridge, we're just partners we get hurt all the time maybe not from each other but we see it often enough"

Jay: "Or are we"

Hailey: "Huh?"

Jay: "Or are we just partners..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN


	7. Cute Nerd

Hailey POV

Hailey: "What do you mean? We are partners...and...best friends"

I know that there is more to us then friendship, it goes deeper then that but talking about that...feeling here right now in his apartment when we are both half naked trying to eat breakfast is not the greatest idea in the world. And what if he doesn't feel the same way and I'm staying here for a while it wouldn't work. It would be awkward. I am taken away from my thoughts by rubbing me eyes, gosh they hurt so much, I don't know why.

Jay: "Come on Hailey our friendship isn't that bad that you need to cry over it" he laughs

Hailey: "Wh-what are you talking about I'm not crying"

Jay: "Well your eyes look quite red and you keep rubbing them, you sure you're okay"

Hailey: "Yes look I'm the one who is supposed to be looking after you here not the other way around" I laugh

We are both laughing and then it hits me. Because of the rush to get here last night and not stopping at my place I slept in my contacts DAMMIT. Ugh this is my one secret that only Vanessa knows about and I don't know if I'm ready for Jay to know. I hate my glasses so much that I always wear contacts so no one knows.

Hailey: "Um okay I 'm going to go and call Vanessa to bring me over some bits"

Jay: "Okay I'm not exactly going anywhere right now" he chuckles

I quietly chuckle as I walk to the spare room. I sit down on the bed and get out my phone and call Vanessa.

Hailey: "Hey Vanessa"

Vanessa: "Hey Hailey how's it going?"

Hailey: "Okay, hey I need you to bring me over some things please"

Vanessa: "Sure what do you want?"

Hailey: "Clothes, makeup, laptop and my contacts please"

Vanessa: "What kind of clothes?"

Hailey: "Um anything really you know what I normally wear just some casual things I'm not really going anywhere"

Vanessa: "Okay you got it I'll be over in an hour"

Hailey: "Okay thank you so much see ya"

I hang up and go to walk out of the room when my eye catches my hoodie so I grab it and put it on as I don't want to shower and get ready until I have some clean clothes. I walk back out to the kitchen to and finish eating breakfast. Me and Jay decide that we want to watch a movie, we decide to watch We're the Millers as we both want to have a bit of a laugh. Halfway through the movie there is a knock at the door.

Hailey: "I'll get it it'll be Vanessa"

Jay: "Alright I'll pause the movie"

Hailey: " Thanks. Hey Vanessa"

Vanessa: "Hey Hailey here's your stuff. One issue, you didn't have any more contacts left so I've brought your glasses and ordered you more but it's gonna take a while sorry"

Hailey: "It's okay thank you for everything else"

Vanessa: "No problem now I've gotta get to work see ya"

Hailey: "Bye"

I close the door but stay there. I'm mentally freaking out because I have to actually wear my glasses. I grab the bag and walk to the bedroom laying my stuff out. I tell Jay to continue the movie without me as I'm going to shower and get dressed. I step into the bathroom and locked the door, undress and step into the steamy shower. The warm water relaxes me instantly and I feel less stressed. After I have finished washing I step out and get changed into black jeans and a dark blue v-neck t-shirt which I tuck in. I dry my hair and leave the naturally wavy locks to hang, and I decide to only put on minimal make up and my favourite black necklace. I look into the mirror and put on my glasses. I look at myself long and hard fighting the memories and emotions flooding my mind. I step out of the bathroom and go back to the living room to sit back down on the couch.

Jay POV

I see Hailey sit back down next me and as I turn to look at her I notice something; she is wearing glasses. I never knew that Hailey wore glasses or contacts even, I thought that I knew her really well but maybe not that well after all. Unless they were a new thing that she had only really gotten recently.

Jay: "Hey, I never knew that you wore glasses? How long you had them?"

Hailey: "Yeah always needed them since about 7 years old"

Jay: "Wow that's a long time. So how comes you never wear them?"

Hailey: "Yeah I wear contacts instead because they are more practical for the job you know I don't want to be chasing a perp and jump a gate for them to fall of because then I wouldn't be able to see the perp!"

Jay: "Oh yeah that makes sense. So is your eyesight really that bad then like would you seriously not be able to still chase a perp?"

Hailey: "Oh yeah it's bad like if I stretch my arm out my fingers are blurry"

Jay: "Damn"

Hailey: "Yep" she chuckles

Jay: "But why don't you wear the about when we aren't at work then?"

I see her shift showing that she is slightly uncomfortable so there must be a bigger reason behind her not wearing them. She takes a deep breath and fiddles with her fingers before answering"

Hailey: "So um...in school I was more of a shy kinda keep to herself no friends kinda girl and I was an easy target. I was bullied for my glasses because they were small little round glasses and I normally had tape keeping the arm on. I would get shoved around, have them taken, name calling all of it. It finally stopped when I was 16 and could wear contacts but the name calling still is with me I guess I feel weak wearing them"

Jay: "Wow Hailey I'm so sorry, no one deserves to go through bullying. What kind of names would they use?

Hailey: "Thanks um...four-eyes, harry potter, nerd, blind girl"

I notice a few small tears roll down her cheeks as she looks at her own hands in her lap. I don't know what to do so I will do the thing I know best; make her laugh.

Jay: "Gosh well I want to tell you that you are none of those things and who wouldn't want to have four eyes like a cool alien, and harry potter is fucking cool he is like super famous as well and blind people are super talented and are like superheros! Who wouldn't want to be like that!"

She chuckles at my responses but I haven't finished.

Jay: "And nerds are intelligent and so are you, you're a cute nerd Hails"

I didn't mean to let that last part slip out but it's true she looks super cute in her glasses she should definitely wear them more often.

Hailey POV

Wow Jay just called me cute but I can't hang on it because otherwise I'm gonna be stuck in my own head. I decide to get up of the couch and go to the kitchen to get myself a bottle of water but also to try and leave this situation of Jay subtly flirting with me plus I just spoke way to much about myself. I have strong walls around me to stop me talking or thinking about my past but somehow Jay just broke them down. I don't know how but it's scaring me so I just have to leave.

As I open fridge I see that there is only three beers and one bottle of eater in there, no food so I then decide to look through his cupboards and I find literally no food this is insane! What does he eat because they look like they have been bare for a while.

Hailey: "Jay, your cupboards and fridge are bare! What do you eat?"

Jay: "I eat take out a bit and I'm sure there's some food there"

Hailey: "Nope nothing, what are we going to do for the next couple of days?"

Jay: "Take out?"

Hailey: "Nope, whilst I'm here we're actually cooking, I mean there was just enough food for breakfast this morning so

Jay: "Okay then we need some food I guess"

Hailey: "Yes we do come on get your stuff we are going to th grocery store"

Jay: "Fine let's go then but before we go you need to redo my bandage"

Jay got up and walked towards the kitchen to me and I helped him get his t-shirt off. The sight of his bare chest still caught me off guard, my cold fingers touched his warm skin I felt him flinch the first time but by the end of the badge he no longer reacted. When I was done I helped him put his t-shirt back on and I did miss the sight. I helped him put in a jacket and I grabbed my phone and keys as we walked outside to his car.

When we arrived at the store it wasn't too busy considering that it was halfway through the day and most were at work. I had made a quick list when Jay was using the bathroom before we left on my phone.

We headed to the pasta isle straight away because I really wanted to make Jay something special for dinner either tonight or at some point this week. I then went to the vegetables and meat and then to the dairy, Jay followed me looking a little confused it was kinda adorable to be honest.

Hailey: "Hey you okay there Jay, you look a little lost there buddy" I chuckle

Jay: "Yeah just trying to guess what you are going to make with all of this stuff because I have no clue"

Hailey: "Come on you've got to have some sort of idea"

Jay: "Umm some sort of pasta dish like a pasta bake maybe"

Hailey: "Close! I'm making Pastitsio"

Jay: "Past- what?"

Hailey: "Haha it's a Greek dish kind of like a Greek pasta bake or lasagna but much better trust me. Plus I have a pretty good recipe from my family restaurant!"

Jay: "Wow that sounds good, I've never had greek before it would be nice for a change"

Hailey: "Anything would be a good change from all the junk you eat no wonder you go to the gym everyday" I laugh back

Jay: "Hey! And you go to the gym everyday anyways so clearly you aren't clean Hailey"

Hailey: "Look I eat good most days and I like the gym shut up hahaha"

The next thing I know a bag of chips hits me smack in the middle of my face. I quickly look up and see Jay sniggering to himself in the corner, for a man who only has one arm in use at the moment he sure did have a good aim. I pick the bag back up and throw it back, hitting him in the face this time. I start to burst out laughing the pure shock on his face

Jay: "Oh it's on Hails"

The next thing I knew we were running down the isles of the grocery store throwing the same two packets or chips at each other. For a moment it felt like we were children again messing around in the store it was as if we both hadn't just gone through one of the toughest times on the job. But that moment was quickly stopped when I heard a large bag and shortly after a groan coming from a male. Jay. I run to the corner where I see Jay on the floor with a fallen stack of tins from the shelf. I can't help but laugh, I hold my stomach as I'm hunched over at the scene in front of me. Jay is laughing with me a few minutes must of passed before we finally calmed down, I was still slightly laughing though.

Jay: "You going to help me up or not"

Hailey: "Oh yeah sure sorry"

I grabbed a hold of both his hands and pulled him up with all of my might. The feeling of our hands touching sent electric waves down my spine it felt so right, perfect even. I was clearly stronger then I thought because I pulled him up but instead he fell into me I was quick to get out of his arms, I couldn't do this we are partners, best friends it would be wrong.

We got up and collected up all of the tins and put them back on the shelf and I picked the basket back up. We continued to get some food and drinks, of course Jay had to pick up some beer but I wasn't complaining. After an hour of shopping we made our way to the checkout and drove back to his.

When we got back to his we put away the food and I started making the Pastitsio I could feel Jays eyes on me as I made my way around the kitchen chopping and cooking different things. He sat on the bar-stool with a beer in hand his eyes following my every move and some point I swear he was staring at my ass but I pretended to ignore his gazes. I turned and he gave me his charming smile the one that was filled with so much joy, so I returned one.

It was going to be a good night :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhh ;) i know this chapter was a little boring it's building up to something i promise!  
> also idk why but i totally see hailey as the person who wears glasses???


	8. A Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jay gets told something important and comes up with a cute nickname for hailey :)

Hailey POV

I had just finished caramelising the onions and was about to add the garlic when there was a loud knock on the door. I turned to look at Jay, we weren't expecting anyone? Jay got up leaving his beer and looked through the peep hole, he looked back at me and and gave a nod meaning it was okay. I was on high alert since his shooting I was scared that someone was going to be sent by Angela to finish him off.

Jay opened the door it was his neighbour, Joe, turns out he just wanted to ask Jay what was going on and why he hadn't been home. They talked about his injury and the latest sports I wasn't listening too much I was mainly focusing on making the Pastitsio until I heard Jay say my name and I soon listened in.

Joe: "Damn what's that smell? What you cooking in there Jay?"

Jay: "Oh I'm not the one cooking it's Hailey she's caring for me until I can do things by myself again"

Joe: "Ahhh I see you finally got the cute blonde over to your place by getting her to look after you smart Jay real smart"

Jay: "Aha it's not like that she's my partner she offered to look after me"

Joe: "Ohhh that Hailey the one we talked about last week over the hockey gam-"

Jay: "Shhh she's only in the kitchen, you wanna say hi or something"

Joe: "Oh yes please I would very much like to meet this young women you talk so much about"

Jay: "Okay fine but that's it just a hi NOTHING ELSE"

Joe: "Yep promise"

I keep on cooking adding in the canned tomatoes, cinnamon, sugar, bouillon cubes and bay leaves when I hear them slowly approaching me. I wait for Jay to speak first to make it seem that I was so into the cooking I didn't hear them.

Jay: "Hailey, this is Joe my neighbour"

Joe: "How you doing sweetheart"

Hailey: "Hi Joe I'm good thanks"

Joe: "Really you're doing okay, you're stuck in this apartment with this guy you can't be okay haha"

Jay: "Haha real funny Joe"

Hailey: "Oh yeah he's very annoying can't stand him haha"

Joe: "What you cooking there darling? It smells heavenly"

Hailey: "Pastitsio it's a greek dish sort of similar to a lasagna"

Joe: "Ooo home made greek food got yourself a keeper here Jay"

I saw Jay elbow Joe in his side it made me chuckle a little I looked back at the food currently on the stove and made my way back over as I needed to turn the heat down to let it simmer.

Hailey: "Well you know what Joe if you want I can bring around some leftovers"

Joe: "Oh yes please"

Jay: "Okay time to go Joe see you around"

Joe: "Alright I'll see you and that Patisio-"

Hailey: " Pastitsio"

Joe: "Yeah that soon"

Hailey: "Bye Joe"

Jay: "Bye Joe"

I laugh and turn back around to the stove and begin preparing the next part of the dish as Jay closed the door and made his way back to where he was previously sitting with his beer and he continued to drink and watch me cook. After 5 minutes in silence I decided to turn on his radio and I started quietly humming along and dancing around the kitchen by swaying my body in time with the music. Jay's eyes followed my every move I didn't have to turn around to see it I just knew. 

Dinner was soon ready and we decided to sit at his small dining table instead of the couch like the other night and it made it feel more like a couple having dinner rather then friends eating together. COUPLE no no no I can't think like that we're best friends and partners NOTHING MORE. I was dragged out of my thoughts when Jay decided to speak up.

Jay: "Wow"

Hailey: "Hm?"

Jay: "This is amazing Hailey! How have you never cooked when we've spent nights together?"

Hailey: "Thanks, it's just a lot of effort you know when the phone and menus are near haha"

Jay: "Honestly you're so talented I couldn't cook this if I tried"

Hailey: "Thanks you probably couldn't either!"

Jay: "True we've already mentioned my cooking incident"

We went back to eating in a comfortable silence breaking a conversation every now and then I couldn't stop thinking about that he called me talented. When he first said it I looked down immediately because I could feel the blush creeping across my checks. I had finished eating and took my plate and utensils back out to the kitchen and began clearing and cleaning everything up whilst Jay finished as he was taking a while only being able to use one hand. 

Jay: "Hey can we head to Molly's tonight I just want to see everyone"

Hailey: "Sure if you want but I don't think you can drink with these pills Nat gave you"

Jay: "Ugh oh well I still want to go and you can still drink"

Hailey: "Actually I can't cause you can't drive so I have to"

Jay: "Oh yeah damn I'm really ruining all the fun here"

Hailey: "It's fine I would rather you be safe leave in half an hour? It'll be 9 then"

Jay: "Yeah good idea"

I would personally rather spend a night in watching movies snuggled under a blanket on the couch with Jay but if he wants to go out he can I have no right to stop him only advise him. I finish tiding and decide to go and put my phone on charge before we go, he also puts his on charge and we chat a bit more whilst I dry and put away the utensils and I put some on the leftovers into tub aware ready to give to Joe on the way out.

I put on my leather jacket whilst he puts on his with my assistance and we grab the tub and head out. I lock up the place while Jay gives Joe the leftovers, he thanks Jay and me as leave the building. When we arrive at Molly's we look around and to our shock we find no one from 21 here. It's very strange but we sit down at the bar anyways and talk to a few people from 51 as we drink our non - alcoholic drinks. We had been there for about an hour when the bar door opens and I hear the sound of high heels. 'Who wears heels to a Molly's?' I think and when I turn I see Kim half walking have running in mine and Jays direction. She was wearing a long dark red flower lace dress with her hair naturally wavy and a dark red lipstick to go with the dress. I look back at Jay who had seen Kim and looked at me with the same confused face. She quickly reached our table and didn't seem impressed.

Kim: "What are you guys doing here? Me and the unit have been trying to contact you all night!"

I look at her confused surely I would of noticed someone trying to contact me so I go to reach in my jean pocket to check my phone when I feel nothing. Dammit. I must of left my phone on charge at the apartment. When I look up at Jay I see he has copied my action and come to the same conclusion.

Hailey: "Sorry Kim we both left our phones at our- HIS apartment I'm sorry"

Jay: "Why you guys been trying to get a hold of us?"

Hailey: "Yeah we came down here to see you all and by the way you look beautiful"

Kim: "Thanks Hails and it's because tonight is the Police Gala and you guys as police are supposed to turn up!"

Hailey: "Oh my gosh that's tonight I thought it was next week I'm so sorry Kim"

Kim: "If you're really sorry I would get changed and head to it now because Voight is not impressed GO"

Jay: "Okay let's go Hailey"

Me and Jay leave some bills at the bar grab our jackets and head back to the apartment. In the car I just apologise over and over again to Jay I don't know why I can't stop. He puts his hand on my upper arm and tells me it's all okay. We shortly arrive back to the apartment I go into the guest room hoping that Vanessa remembered to pack me something for the ball otherwise I will be turning up in sweats and a hoodie. 

I look through the bag and find a pair of simple black hills and my navy blue dress that I normally wear to events, thank god. I quickly get changed and decide to let my natural wavy curls flow around my shoulder and I decide on light make up. Before I know it I am ready and I step out into the hallway waiting for Jay.

Jay POV

I was looking through my wardrobe to find a suit to put on, I decided on this dark blue suit with a white shirt and a black tie with my favourite pair of smart black leather shoes. I start to change my bottom half but soon realise that I am going to need assistance putting on my suit, tie and jacket once again. I call out for Hailey to come in and help me out again, when she opens the door I'm left speechless. She's dressed in this gorgeous long navy blue dress which is snug in all the correct places with a low cut neckline and simple black heels to match, her hair and make up is so natural looking and the look is complete with the beautiful smile she is wearing. 

Jay: "Wow um...can you help me get changed"

Hailey: "Of course I forgot you would need some help"

Jay: "Gosh you make me sound like a toddler haha"

Hailey: "Well I will say you can act like one sometimes"

Jay: "Hey! Do you even know how to tie a tie?"

Hailey: "Of course I do I grew up with older brothers!"

We continue to talk and laugh as she helps me get ready, her cold hands against my chest causes goosebumps to cover me. The way her hands touch my skin makes me feel so many things that I shouldn't feel, she is my partner.

We quickly finish getting ready and I decide before we leave I will go and collect the tupperware from Joe whilst Hailey puts on the jewellery she forgot. I knock on his door and he quickly answers passing me the tupperware but as we are finishing our conversation Hailey steps out of the apartment.

Hailey: "Jay? are you out here"

Jay: "Yep down here I'm talking with Joe"

Hailey: "Oh hey Joe how was the food?"

Joe: "It was absolutely amazing sweetheart you are very talented!"

Hailey: "Aw thank you here Jay let me take that back inside and then I can lock up"

Jay: "Alrighty"

Joe: "You know, you've got a keeper there Jay ain't no one gonna care for you like this women does, get her before it's too late"

Jay: "Shh Joe I told you we're partners I need to go now see ya Joe"

I quickly walk away to the direction of Hailey, a large smile creeps across my face as I see her standing there. We make our way back down to the garage to the car, Hailey starts to drive towards the gala and I can't keep me eyes off her she truly looks stunning.

Jay: "You look beautiful tonight Hails"

Hailey: "Thanks you don't look half bad yourself Halstead"

Jay: "Yeah I will say this is a lot different to your normal jeans and top with messy hair look"

Hailey: "Hey! my hair isn't messy it's just hard to tame the mane"

Jay: "Oof don't hit me in the chest I'm still injured you know! So you call your hair your mane interesting..."

Hailey: "How is that interesting? it's common for girls with hair like mine to call it a mane doesn't make me a lion before you even start"

Jay: "But it kinda does"

Hailey: "Shut up! haha"

Jay: "Okay lion"

Hailey: "Don't call me lion please Jay"

Jay: "But it's like a cute nickname"

Hailey: "Umm don't think it's cute and lions are dangerous!"

Jay: "Exactly!"

Hailey: "Wait I'm dangerous?!"

Jay: "No no no I mean you are like a lion they seem dangerous and feisty on the outside but they're actually really soft and playful cats"

Hailey: "Okay...I'm going to say that was your attempt at a compliment"

Jay: "Hey come on i-"

Hailey: "Look we're here!"

To my disappointment we had already arrived at the venue. I really wanted to continue this conversation with Hailey but knew we wouldn't be able to inside it'll just have to wait until we got home later. That sounds so nice, we...home. I get out of the car and walk towards the entrance with Hailey by my side.

Jay: "Ready to get yelled at by Voight?"

Hailey: "Yep"

And with that we walked in.


	9. Defending Me

Hailey POV

As we walk to the entrance there are two men in suits standing there and we have to show them our badges to get in, luckily I saw Jay's sitting on the kitchen counter before we left and got it for him. It was funny to see the panic on his face for a moment before turning to see me pull out out badges from my clutch and immediately see relief wash over. We tried our bests to open the door to draw as little attention as possible to us as we were 2 hours late.

The large hall is dimly lit with sets of large round 8-seated tables scattered around the hall fill most of the space. The people are mainly tall men in suits with the odd female in a flowy dress here and there. The hall is decorated with the colours white and blue to represent the cpd.

Jay spots the table where the members of intelligence are gathered and we quickly make our way over through the crowd of people, I lead the way to try and make sure no one hits Jays arm. The closer we get to the table the more I can see the anger in Voight's face for our lateness. When we approach he walks away from the others to come closer to us and also to be out of earshot of the others.

Voight: "Well nice of you to make it care to explain yourselves"

Jay: "Well you see Sarge w-"

Hailey: "It's my fault Sarge"

Jay: "Hailey it's no-"

Hailey: "It is I got the date wrong and I left our phones in the apartment and I should take full responsibility for that"

Voight: "Okay then well you might as well enjoy this and you both look great"

Hailey: " Thank you"

Jay: "Thanks Sarge"

Before we can go over to the others Jay grabs the top of my arm making us stop and making me turn in his direction.

Jay: "Hey you didn't need to do that it was both our fault why take the full blame?"

Hailey: "I did it was mainly my fault and you're already injured don't need you hurt anymore haha"

Jay: "Wow so you're protecting me, like a lion protecting it's cub"

Hailey: "Hey! I told you not to call me that now lets go over"

We make our way over to the group and before we can even say hello to everyone Adam jumps in.

Adam: "Woahhh Hailey what up with the glasses"

Kim: "Oh yeah I didn't notice at all in Molly's at all wow"

Hailey: "Only Vanessa knows but I wear glasses but I always wear contacts that's why you guys have never seen me with my glasses because I only wear them at night and early in the morning"

Kevin: "So why are you wearing them now?"

Hailey: "I ran out of contacts and forgot to order more when I was running low because I was so busy with work. A new order has been placed I should be getting them soon"

Kim: "Honestly, I like them they suit you Hails"

Hailey: "Thanks that means a lot"

We all continued to talk and laugh about everything from work to food. I was actually enjoying the evening and when I looked up I saw Jay laughing at whatever Adam had just said, I loved it he seemed so carefree and happy. 

Kim comes up to me, Kev and Vanessa and tells us she's getting some more drinks if we want to get some, I was about to tell her that I couldn't but Jay came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

Jay: "It's okay you can drink we can easily find another way home if need be"

I reply with a simple nod as I can't form words with him standing so close. His body is pushed into mine and I start to feel myself getting hot. The feeling of his warm breath on my neck sent shivers through my body. I try to control my thoughts but I fail so to save myself I quickly get up and follow Kim to the bar.

To help calm myself I do two shots of tequila and it seems to help. Me and Kim spend some time sitting at the bar talking before Vanessa came over. She lent down and whispered something in Kim's ear and then she suddenly got up and left causing Vanessa to take her seat. She ordered a gin and tonic for herself and a whiskey for me which we slowly drank and talked.

I had a feeling where this conversation was going to go so I tried to talk to her about literally anything else. I complimented her on how she looked tonight and thanked her for remembering to bring me my dress which she somehow was able to twist into talking about what I really didn't want to.

Vanessa: "You're welcome and you look amazing tonight, I'm sure Jay's already told you that though"

Hailey: "What oh thanks"

Vanessa: "So no comment about Jay, hmm did he really not tell you how gorgeous you look tonight because I find it hard to believe that he wouldn't, I mean he complimented me and Kim"

Hailey: "Of course he did okay, just like how I complimented him and everyone else here it's normal"

Vanessa: "Yeah but I'm sure his reaction was more then a simple you look good tonight"

Hailey: "Whatever, can we literally talk about anything else"

Vanessa: "Okay then, have you told him or at least kissed him yet"

Hailey: "*cough cough* WHAT? Oh my god Vanessa stop going on about Jay we're best friends and partners"

Vanessa: "Okay then all I'm saying is you love him and he loves you"

And with that she got up and walked away. I was visibly stuck,frozen I couldn't move. The reality of what she just said hit me. I love Jay. But does he love me? Probably not, and with that I went back to my whiskey and ordered another shot.

Jay POV

I was talking to some higher up called Crawley as he gave me the speech anyone on the job who gets injured will hear from a higher up. It's always the same 'you did a good job serving and protecting thank you for your service' crap, I would much rather be talking with Hailey or literally anyone else from intelligence at this point.

I look over his shoulder and I can see Hailey sitting at the bar with a drink with some guy sitting and talking with her. I don't like the look of the guy, sure he's police but probably some new uniform plus he's not the good looking Hailey is way out of his league, hell most people are out of her league. The guy moved his hand on top of hers and she looks uncomfortable and I bawl up my good hand at my side. 

Crawley offers me a drink but I decline explaining how I can't have them on my meds. When his drink arrives more higher ups come around us to talk with Crawley and me, I only know one of their names the others I've never even seen before. The are introduced to me as Ward, Gray, Morris, Reed and Perez. When I look back in the direction of the bar I see that Hailey has gone, before I can even start to look for her I feel the light pressure of anther body press against my back. It's Hailey. She leans up to whisper in my ear.

Hailey: "Can we go, please"

A few loose curls of hair fall and tickle the side of my neck along with the warmth of her breathe as she spoke. I give a slight nod. She makes her way to our table to collect our jackets. I tell the group that I need leave now.

Morris: "Ah shame Detective but great talk"

Reed: "Yes thank you again for your service to the citizens of Chicago"

I start to shake their hands when Hailey comes back over with our stuff. She drapes my jacket across my shoulders.

Ward: "Well hello there sweetheart I hope you had fun tonight"

Gray: "Okay well we'll let you take your boyfriend home thank you again Detective for coming along tonight despite your injury"

Jay: "I'm not her boyfriend"

Hailey: "I'm a detective as well, his partner"

Perez: "Really? A women so young and beautiful as yourself surely can't be chasing and shooting people let alone a detective"

Hailey: "Yes really, Detective Hailey Anne Upton badge number 55055 district 21"

Reed: "Okay no need to be so touchy"

Morris: "Oh I've heard of you, you were meritoriously promoted" 

Jay: "WOAH HOW DARE YOU INSULT HAILEY LIKE THAT?!? she is an AMAZING DETECTIVE AND PARTNER! and she earned that promotion by dedicating 1 year of her life on a risky undercover!"

Hailey: "Jay! Calm down"

Jay: "Let's go Hailey"

I grab a hold of her wrist with my good arm and pulled her with me out of there. How dare they insult Hailey like that?? No one talks disrespects her like that! How could they, they're higher ups!

Hailey POV

I can't believe Jay just yelled at higher ups on my behalf! is he insane and looking to be demoted??? I'm so angry at him and at them. I can't even talk to him otherwise I'm going to end up yelling. As we get outside the Uber I called already was there so we got in and rode in silence back to his apartment.

We got back to his apartment and I closed and locked the door and chucked the keys along with my phone on the kitchen counter. I make my way into the living room area where he was waiting.

Jay: "Hailey I-"

Hailey: "NO! don't don't even start Jay. I CAN DEFEND MYSELF I don't need you defending me! I was controlling the situation in a non-yelling way!"

Jay: "I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF THEY WERE DISRESPECTING YOU! AS YOUR PARTNER I STOOD UP FOR YOU AS YOU WEREN'T DOING MUCH!"

Hailey: "I KNOW THEY WERE! I HAVE DEALT WITH SEXIST SUPERIORS BEFORE JAY! AND I WAS DEALING WITH IT IN A WAY THAT DOESN'T END UP WITH YELLING AND POSSIBLE DEMOTION! AND YOU DO NOT NEED TO STAND UP FOR ME I CAN DO IT!"

Jay: "OKAY FINE! I'm sorry Hailey okay? I just couldn't deal with what they were saying to you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to get that angry"

Hailey: "Okay, thank you Jay I get it but let me fight my own battles alright? Now lets get to bed"

Jay: "Okay, but first what happened with you and that guy at the bar?"

Hailey: "Oh um I don't know he seemed to be some kind of new uniform he started trying to flirt with me and made an awful I don't even know if it classes as a pick up line and he just seemed off. When he touched me I felt so uncomfortable, you know how I don't like people especially strangers touching me. So I told him I needed the bathroom that's when I came over to you"

Jay: "Oh Hails I'm sorry. Can I ask the what the attempted pick up line was?"

Hailey: "He said 'If you was a dead body I'd be the first to your crime scene' "

Jay: "Yikes that's...awful"

Hailey: "I know. Anyways lets go to bed I'm exhausted!"

I helped Jay get out of his clothes and I got him his meds and redid his bandage. I was still slightly angry at him but I didn't feel as awful as I did when we first got back. I put his phone on charge whilst he got into bed as I knew he would forget.

Jay: "Night Hails. I'm sorry again"

Hailey: "Goodnight Jay"

And with that I left his room and made my way over to the guest room and changed and readied myself for bed. I was soon all snuggled into the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.


	10. I Heard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some big stuff is about to go down....

Hailey POV

Today is the last day that I'm staying with Jay, he can practically do everything by himself now and he doesn't have any medication to take or a bandage to wear. I may of over stayed a little but I couldn't help it I was scared he was going to hurt himself plus I've really been enjoying this time we've spent with just the two of us. Of course others have been coming over and hanging out with us and we've been going out but it's mainly been just us two and I've liked it. I've learnt some some new things about Jay like how he has a strong hatred for tomatoes (which I discovered when I made a salad one day and he picked the tomatoes out one by one), he loves a warm bath and a hot shower and his favourite ice cream is mint chocolate chip, it's been kinda fun to learn these things about him that not many know. The only issue is our relationship has shifted since the first week, there's more stares at each other and we've started to touch each other more, nothing too drastic just we've begun to hug and sit closer together on the couch. It's not been helping my feelings which I've tried to shove down but over all it's been nice.

Jay POV

Today is the last day that Hailey is staying with me as I can do pretty much everything by myself and I'm back at work on desk duty next week. She has slightly over stayed but I really don't mind I love having Hailey around we just get each other and have a lot of fun which is needed in this line of work. I've enjoyed our time together it's been great and seeing Hailey relax is great, I've also learnt a lot of things about her well more like little quirks about the way she lives. I've learnt that she only ever showers on eco mode and always ends her shower with the temperature freezing (which was an unpleasant surprise I found out first hand when turning the shower on one morning), I've learnt some of her favourite foods and dishes and how she has a secret love of ice cream especially chocolate chip cookie dough and fudge brownie it's been interesting to learn the things not many know about her. Over these past few weeks my mind kept going back to the hospital and I just haven't had the guts to talk to her about it but I have been changing slight things to try and show her I feel the same like sitting closer to her on the couch and lingering looks. I can't help it.

Hailey POV 

As today is my last day staying at Jay's we decided to spend the day inside which was very convenient as it decided to rain all day. We planned to spend the day playing games and the night watching movies all with snacks and maybe some beer. We're competing to see who is the best at each game, we've played 12 rounds of cards and drew so now we're getting out the monopoly.

Jay: "Okay here it is I think some of the pieces may be missing though I haven't played this in years"

Hailey: "That's fine we can make it work I'm sure"

Jay: "Yeah right I'm going to go and grab the nacho chips whilst you set up"

Hailey: "Wow okay leave me to set it all up haha"

Jay: "Whatever I'm getting the food I think that's an important job"

Hailey: "Sure. Wait a seco- Jay there's only two figures in here how did you loose the others?!"

Jay: "Honestly have no idea which ones are they"

Hailey: "The dog and the shoe"

Hailey & Jay: "I'm the dog"

Jay: "What no I said it first I'm the dog"

Hailey: "Wow no you didn't I'm the dog because I'm here and the board and have it in my hand haha"

Jay: "What hey that's not fair I'm not even down there"

Hailey: "Well you choose to the food so it's mine"

Jay: "Nope it's MY game in MY apartment"

Hailey: "Haha that won't work I have it so it's mine"

Jay: "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Hailey: "Do wha- AHA JAY NO"

Suddenly Jay was coming in from the kitchen and coming over to me I quickly stood up and he walked towards me trying to corner me, but what he forgot is that I'm small and fast. I slide past him and run to the other side of the room he soon followed, the next thing I know he's chasing me around the apartment trying to get the dog figure from me. At one point I wasn't looking at where I was running and the I trip over and end up falling onto the couch Jay, who wasn't far behind me, jumps on top of me trapping me on the couch. Due to our size difference his body covers the entirety of mine, I'm squirming underneath him trying to move but failing due to the weight of his body.

Jay: "Hand it over Hailey"

Hailey: "No"

Jay: "Okay well I really didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice"

Hailey: "Do wha- AHA HAHAHA JAY STOP!"

Jay starts to tickle me and I can't stop laughing and giggling, how did he know my weakness? I kind of like it in a weird way though I haven't laughed this much or hard in a long time.

Jay: "Tell me where you put the dog and I'll stop"

Hailey: "HAHAHA NEVER HAHAHA STOP!"

Jay POV

The closeness of our bodies is intense, I don't think I've ever been this close to Hailey and my minds thinking of crazy stuff that I have to shove down and stop thinking about otherwise this situation is going to turn awkward real fast. I quickly think of a solution and start tickling Hailey, her squirming underneath is adorable and her laugh is so amazing I don't think I've ever heard her laugh like this. I take in the moment it's such a rare one and I want to be able to remember it forever. I suddenly realise the whole reason I'm doing this; to get the dog figure, I wrap my hands around her balled up ones and pry them open to find nothing now she is laughing at me without me even tickling her.

Jay: "Where is it Hailey"

Hailey: "Nowhere hehehe"

Jay: "Oh I know now"

Hailey: "What you can't possib- JAY!"

My hands start to do a search down her body checking every possible spot she could of hidden the dog figure. She was wearing that burgundy hoodie from the hospital so I had to search more harshly to feel through the material which was slightly thinner then expected. As my hands moved down her body I could slightly feel her ribs, was she always this thin? I moved my hands to her back and started checking for the figure but as I was searching I realised I hadn't found something I was expecting; the back of her bra. Is she not wearing a bra right now?! My mind is creating some very inappropriate thoughts and I quickly move my hands back to the front of her landing on her stomach. As I keep my hands moving fighting the thoughts in my head I feel the sharpness of her hip bones from under the fabric, was she always this thin? I find myself asking again. In reality I am quick with my hands searching but in my mind everything is slowed as I feel down her body. My hands finally land on the pockets of her jogging bottoms and I feel the dog in the left pocket,as I put my hand in to get out the figure Hailey's hand finds my wrist and I remember why we was doing this, we begin to fight for the figure again. Somehow she manages to get the figure out of my hand and wriggle out from under me to sit on the arm of the couch holding the figure up in the air.

Hailey: "I have it I win! I'm the dog!"

Jay: "Fine you win this time now how about we actually play the game"

Hailey: "Yep, and how about you get those nacho chips for the winner"

Jay: "Fine"

Hailey POV

When Jay walked back of the the kitchen to get the nacho chips I took a moment to process everything that just happened. I can't stop the feeling of Jay's large warm hands exploring my body it was incredible I felt time slow down as he explored but I know better, it wasn't intended as anything other then two friends teasing and being stupid. Right? My mind is replaying it over an over and- oh no, he stopped when he got to my back for a few seconds, did he figure out that I'm not wearing a bra?! ughhh I knew that was dumb of my but because I've over stayed I ran out of clean t-shirts and bras so I just decided to wear nothing under the hoodie. This is so very embarrassing but I decide not to say anything as it would only result in an overly awkward conversation. Jay walks back over with the nacho chips so I smugly sit by the game board holding the dog figure.

We spend the rest of the day playing rounds of monopoly, mario kart and scrabble, I won the most rounds out of scrabble but according to Jay he had an unfair disadvantage that I had gone to University of Chicago and studied law meaning that I was 'able to use big smart words' whereas he didn't so he didn't know any 'big point scoring words'. It made me laugh but I didn't give in as I told him he knew large words from the army so we mutually decided that we both had different advantages. We tied at monopoly and I won mario kart leaving me just slightly the winner once again.

Around 6pm we decided to order some deep dish and switched from games to movies, we decided on Guardians of the Galaxy as we both enjoy it and haven't watched it in a while. 

When Jay was getting the plates to put the pizza on I thought of an idea to make this movie night slightly better.

Hailey: "We should build a movie fort"

Jay: "A what?"

Hailey: "A movie fort I use to make them with my brother's when I was younger when we had a movie day or night. Come on it'll be fun"

Jay: "I don't know Hails I mean I don't really want to destroy my bed and sit on the floor all night"

Hailey: "We build it around the couch then, so we have all of the covers on the couch and pillows and the the blankets along the sides"

Jay: "To me that just sounds like making the couch a bed"

Hailey: "Well kinda, come on it'll be more comfy. And as the game winner/champion I think I get to choose"

Jay: "Fine we'll do it but you better not get any food on my covers" 

Hailey: "I won't I promise. Thank you!"

I went to the bedrooms and gathered all of the covers, blankets and pillows I could which wasn't actually a lot as Jay is a guy and clearly doesn't own as many blankets and pillows as me and Vanessa do. Whilst Jay finishes setting up the dinner I build up the fort. Jay actually seems impressed with it when he comes back in.

Jay: "Nice job Hails, not bad"

Hailey: "See told you it was a good idea now lets watch this movie and eat!"

Whilst watching the movie we sit close to each other, knees slightly touching with our chosen snacks in the middle, his being a bag of popcorn and mine being a bag of gummy bears. As we are watching the movie I keep catching him looking at him and he looks like he's about to say something but then stops himself and it's started to get very annoying. About halfway through the movie and halfway through my bag of gummy bears I lean over Jay and get the remote and turn the volume right down leaving Jay look confused.

Jay POV

Throughout the movie I can't help but think about the same thoughts and question that's been running through my head these past few weeks. I keep looking over at Hailey trying too think of a way to say and ask but I get stuck every time and turn my attention back to the movie. We're about halfway through the movie and I've just turned back away from looking at Hailey when she leans over me and grabs the remote turning the volume almost all the way down. I turn and look at her this time in a more obvious matter and look at her confused.

Jay: "What?"

Hailey: "You know what"

Jay: "No I don't what Hails?"

Hailey: "Why do you keep looking over at me about to say something and then turn away?"

Jay: "Oh so you noticed that"

Hailey: "Yes I noticed you've been doing it for an hour now Jay. What is it, what's on your mind?"

Jay: "Nothing"

Hailey: "It clearly is something"

Jay: "No it's nothing okay now can we please focus back on the movie"

For a split second I did consider talking to her but decided against it. She turned the volume back up and we continued the movie and I stopped glancing at her...as much. When we finished the film we decided to put the second one in and Hailey grabbed us a beer each to slowly drink. During the film Hailey pauses it and offers me another beer but I decline and decide it's now or never and I want to do it sober.

Jay: "Hailey I need to talk to you"

Hailey's POV

As I get up of the couch to get us another beer I ask Jay if he wants one but he declines which is very strange but I continue my action towards the fridge as I still want one. I glance at the freezer and then remembered we brought a new tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream the other day. I open the freezer and get out the ice cream and grab two spoons from the draw and carry it back out to the couch. As I'm walking back over Jay turns to me saying he needs to talk to me. Oh gosh is it about earlier? I'm suddenly slightly scared but don't show it. I sit back down next to him placing the ice cream and beer on the coffee table with the spoons on top and turn to him.

Hailey: "Okay...what about?"

Jay: "It's about the hospital"

Hailey: "Alright that was a few weeks ago"

Jay: "Yeah and I've been meaning to talk to you about it, I know that you went through a lot that day I heard it from the others and I've been meaning to ask about something you said I don't even know if you remember or if it was me hearing things but-"

Hailey: "Jay, you're rambling calm just say it"

Jay: "Did you mean it?"

Hailey: "Mean what?"

Jay: "What you said when the doctors had gotten me back at the hospital, I remember hearing parts of something you was saying"

I freeze. My mind and my body. Is he talking about...oh gosh I think he is. My breathing starts to become louder and I can feel my heart beating loudly in my ears. 

*flashback*

Me: "Jay you just gave me a big old scare buddy don't do that again okay. When I saw all of them doctors around you I was so afraid. I was afraid of loosing you but I think my biggest fear was not telling you or talking to you before you went, because I need yo to know and I know that you can't talk back or anything right now but just knowing that I got it of my chest and spoke to you before you died would be lifting some weight of my shoulders. Okay...um I love you Jay and I always have, from the moment I first met you to know. I haven't told you this not because I was scared you didn't feel the same it was because of what you had gone through with Erin before and part of me didn't want to risk that happening to you again. So Jay I need you to wake up man please I need you"

*end of flashback*

I can't believe he heard it and I can't believe I said all of that. I find my voice gone, now it's a low quiet whisper.

Hailey: "Y-you heard that?"

Jay: "Yeah well parts of it at least, Hailey I haven't stopped hearing it in my thoughts all these weeks 'I was afraid of loosing you but I think my biggest fear was not telling you or talking to you before you went, because I need you to know......just knowing that I got it of my chest and spoke to you before.......um I love you Jay and I always have, from the moment I first met you to know. I haven't told you this not because I was scared' that's all I heard and I can remember every word"

Hailey: "I-I can't believe you heard all of that and remembered it"

Jay: "So did you mean it"

Hailey: "Yes"

Jay: "I can't hear"

Hailey: "Yes, okay! Gosh I'm so dumb for having these emotions and feelings for you and ugh I can't believe I let myself say all of that to you I was too vulnerable that day please I'm sorry Jay"

Jay: "Why are you sorry?"

Hailey: "Because I have feelings for you and I shouldn't because you're my partner and we both said that we don't do workplace romances because we have both been hurt in the past that way is why I'm sorry. I'm sorry please just forget this all"

Jay: "Hailey, why would I want to forget?"

Hailey: "Wha-"

Jay: "Hailey have I just now once said anything implying I don't feel the same? Because I do. I have feelings for you too Hailey Anne Upton"

Once again I'm frozen. Shocked. How? He can't...does he really? Everything makes sense now the looks, the time we spend together, the accidental touches, it was because he felt the same. But this can't work because it's too dangerous, I can't do this. Right? I look down in my lap and watch as he takes a hold of my left hand and holds it tight and starts to lightly rub his thumb u and down. I look up into his eyes. Those eyes. Those deep green ones that caught me ages ago. As I look into them I see something, something different. It's love, hope, joy. Part of me is screaming at me to look away as this can't and won't work but the other part is telling me to look and go with me heart. I realise his eyes are becoming larger, he's moving closer, in. 

He's leaning in. 

What voice do I listen too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!!! i know that you are all going to hate me but i just couldn't resist the perfect opportunity for one! i mean who knows what happens next...you may think it's obvious but maybe i'll throw in a twist just to be mean haha


	11. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE I LITERALLY CANT WRITE THIS KINDA SHIT BUT HERE WE GO LAST CHAPTER! I AM SORRY!!

Hailey POV

His lips lightly brush against mine before he went in for a short sweet kiss. I was shocked and it took me a few seconds to over come the shock before I began to kiss back. His right hand came up and went to the back of my head, adding more depth to the kiss. My mind was screaming at me telling me to stop, to pull away that this was a mistake that maybe we could still have our friendship but my heart was telling me something else. My heart was telling me to do it, I've wanted it for so long that it was okay to cross that line. 

So I listened to my heart.

He moved his hands to my waist as I moved my hand to the back of his neck trying to pull him closer. I needed him closer to me. He pushed me down so that I was laying down on the couch and our hands explored each others body just like his had a few hours ago in this very position except this time I couldn't giggle as our mouths were together. As the kisses became more passionate I decided that this was not a good idea. I stopped kissing him and used my arms to lift myself up, he looked at me confused and hurt. We were both out of breath so I tried to talk and failed so I whispered.

Hailey: "Not here...bedroom"

The look in his eye was incredible as he stood up and went to picked me up but then remembered his shoulder so he took my hand and pulled me down the hall to his room. When we got to the door he pulled me into another deep passionate kiss as we slowly made our was to the bed. When we broke apart I shoved him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him and continued passionately kissing him. Our hands were quickly trying to explore each others bodies, his hand slid up under my hoodie when he suddenly flipped us so that he was on top of me. He did a light few kisses to my mouth before moving down to start kissing and sucking along my neck. As he sucked on my pulse point I let out a throaty moan and arched slightly, it felt amazing. 

Definitely a good idea.

////

The sunlight coming through the window causes me to wake up and memories of last night flood my brain. I allow a large smile to creep across my face as I stretch out my body and move around the thin sheet covering my bare body. I turn over and see the man who created that large smile across my face, he looks so calm and peaceful sleeping. I don't want to wake him so I just lay there looking at him and thinking of last night. I wasn't looking long before I heard a grumbled comment.

Jay: "You like what you see"

Hailey: "Shut up haha"

He sits up and leans over to me giving me a large good morning kiss. I can't help but wear a large smile on my face.

Jay: "Good morning beautiful"

Hailey: "Good morning. How are you?"

Jay: "Well you see I had an amazing time with this gorgeous girl last night"

Hailey: "Oh really?"

Jay: "Yeah she has this beautiful golden blonde hair, a great body and these blue eyes which are the most incredible things ever"

Hailey: "Wow she sounds amazing"

Jay: "Oh she is"

Hailey: "Don't start something you can't finish I promised Vanessa that I would be home by 12"

Jay: "What's the time now?"

Hailey: "10:38"

Jay: "Okay but seriously Hails last night was amazing we should of done it sooner"

Hailey: "For sure, now would my boyfriend like to make me some coffee?"

Jay: "Uh-"

Hailey: "Oh my god I'm sorry I mean we haven't even talked about this-us is there even an us? I am so sorr-"

Jay: "It's fine and I really like hearing that"

Hailey: "Really?"

Jay: "Really"

Hailey: "Perfect. But would my incredible boyfriend still want to make me coffee?"

Jay: "Mmhmm sure it's a good thing I love you Hailey Anne Upton"

Hailey: "Well it's an even better thing because I love you too Jay Oliver Halstead"

Jay gets up out of bed and puts on some underwear and pyjama bottoms and walks out towards the kitchen. I shortly follow, getting out of the bed and putting on my panties and his t-shirt from yesterday which seems more of a dress as it comes to mid-thigh because of out height difference. We both have coffee and a quick breakfast of toast and have a shower together which was not a good idea because by the time we got out I only had half an hour left to pack.

Jay helped me pack up my clothes by throwing them at the suitcase (more landing on my head then the actual case though) and also getting me my clothes from his room from last night. I was definitely sad to be leaving Jay's especially as we have only just gotten together but Jay promised me that I am always welcome to stay and his and not in the spare bedroom ;). 

Jay POV

I've had the most amazing time with Hailey over these past few weeks especially last night but unfortunately we have to return to our normal live which means she has to go back to her house and Vanessa. I'm sad to see Hailey go but as we both have work tomorrow as its my first day back at work so I'll see her very soon. I help carry her suitcase to my door and open it but before she can walk off I pull her in for a last kiss. As I watch her walk down the hallway to the elevator I hear a noise coming from next to me. I turn and see my neighbour Joe.

Joe: "See I told you she was a keeper"

Jay: "Yes you did"

Joe: "Well I'm happy that you finally sorted yourselves out I knew you wouldn't last her staying with you"

Jay: "Wow thanks Joe hahaha"

Joe: "Well I better get going see you next week for the bears game unless you have other plans, I won't mind watching it by myself"

Jay: "Ha yeah I'll let you know on that one, see ya Joe"

I go back into my apartment and close the door. I start to clear up our mess from the movies last night and cleaning the kitchen too from this morning. As I'm moving around the apartment I can faintly still smell the vanilla shampoo that Hailey uses about. It's a comforting smell and only reminds me of last night and the future.

Hailey POV

I get home just after 12 and strangely Vanessa isn't there so I just head straight up to my room to unpack. As I'm taking the large pile of my clothes to the laundry machine I pass Vanessa's room and her bed is all freshly made. That's odd I think Vanessa never makes her bed she always leaves it messy she only ever makes her bed when she puts new sheets on. I make my way downstairs and put my clothes straight in the laundry machine. I stop at the fridge on my way back upstairs and decide to grab a bottle of water, when I open the fridge I'm shocked. There's barely anything in there. Maybe that's where Vanessa is I think to myself maybe she's grocery shopping.

I go back upstairs and decide to spend some time tidying my room and listening to music, once I'm finished I decide to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt and grab one of my fluffy blankets and head downstairs to the couch where I make myself comfortable with a book. About an hour later Vanessa walks through the door without any grocery bags and looks a little shocked to see me.

Vanessa: "Oh-ah hi Hailey you're already back"

Hailey: "Yeah I told you that I was going to back at 12 so I've been here over an hour now, where was you?"

Vanessa: "Um nowhere do you want some lunch?"

Hailey: "I already checked the fridge there's no food that's why I thought you were at the grocery store"

Vanessa: "Oh sorry no I've been meaning to go though"

Hailey: "It's fine we can go tomorrow, I did see some instant noodles in the cupboard so maybe we can have that"

Vanessa: "Great idea I'm exhausted and hungry"

Hailey: "Seriously where have you been V?"

Vanessa: "Nowhere"

Hailey: "Was it a guys place?"

Vanessa: "It doesn't matter"

Hailey: "Okay then let me get up from here and then we can eat some lunch"

Vanessa: "Alrigh- OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD HAILEY!!!"

Hailey: "What?!"

Vanessa: "IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT ITS?"

Hailey: "What is what you're thinking of?!"

Vanessa: "Is that a hickey on your neck!?!"

Hailey: "What where?!"

Vanessa: "There! OH MY GOD IT'S FROM JAY ISN'T IT!"

Hailey: "V-"

Vanessa: "You two finally sorted yourselves out congrats! I told you that you loved him I'm so happy for you two!""

Hailey: "Thanks V means a lot now can we please have lunch"

Vanessa: "Of course but one more question"

Hailey: "Sure shoot"

Vanessa: "When?"

Hailey: "Last night, now lets eat lunch!"

Vanessa couldn't keep the smile off of her face for the rest of the day. I had told her not to tell anyone and she sore she wouldn't but I didn't know if I could fully trust her. We spent the rest of the day just chatting and catching up on some tv shows before calling it a day and heading to bed early as we had to be up for work in the morning.

*THE NEXT DAY*

I make sure to get into work extra early as it was finally Jay's first day back and he will probably try to go in early so I have to go in early early. As I walk into the district I see Platt at the desk.

Hailey: "Morning Sarge"

Platt: "Hailey good morning. Hey why do you look so happy?"

Hailey: "Huh?"

Platt: "You look happier then normal"

Hailey: "Halstead's first day back"

Platt: "Hmm think it's something else"

Hailey: "It really isn't Sarge"

Platt: "Okay then if you say so"

I didn't realise that I had felt slightly happier this morning until Sarge pointed it out but apparently that's what the Jay Halstead effect. Everyone starts coming in not too long after me, all knowing that Jay would be early. I'm sitting at my desk doing some catch-up on paperwork when I hear the gate open, I turn around to see Jay walking up the stairs.

Everyone greets him giving out hug, back pats and fist bumps everyone was so happy to see him back in the bullpen with us. When he came over to me I couldn't help but let the smile on my face grow about 10x. I looked into his eyes and but a firm hand on his top arm, our eyes doing all of the talking.

Hailey: "Welcome back partner"

Jay: "Good to be back"

We stayed like that for a few seconds but it felt like hours. A loud bang shock me out of our gaze. The noise was Kim standing up from her desk and banging her hands down on the desk.

Kim: "I KNEW IT!"

Hailey: "What?"

Kevin: "Knew what?"

Kim: "You two"

Jay: "What about us?"

Kim: "YOU GUYS FINALLY DID IT!"

Hailey: "Did what?"

Adam: "OMG THEY DID!"

Kim: "You guys finally told each other how you feel!"

Kevin: "The fact that you're looking down right now Hailey and that neither of you are saying anything proves it!"

Hailey: "Okay fine..."

Adam: "Well done guys!"

Kim: "Vanessa why aren't you shocked...OHHH HAILEY ALREADY TOLD YOU!"

Vanessa: "Yes she did believe me I reacted just like you Kim"

Adam: "Now the real question is when did it happen?"

Jay: "Why does that matter?"

Kevin it just does tell us!"

Hailey: "Saturday night"

Kim: "Haha I won hand over the money guys!"

Jay: "Money?"

Hailey: "Did you guys seriously bet money on us getting together?"

Adam: "Yep and now I've lost $20 thanks a lot"

Kim: "I told you all that they take forever and like to drag things out that's why I said they would do it last. And thank you Jay and Hailey for making me $60 richer"

Jay: "Uh you're welcome?"

Voight:" Hi everyone and welcome back Jay"

Jay: "Good to be back Sarge"

Voight: "And if I just heard correctly Hailey, Jay I expect those HR forms on my desk by the end of the day"

Jay & Hailey: "Yes Sarge"

Voight: "Alright well we have a robbery in Englewood, Adam, Kevin go down to the scene and interview the owners and witnesses, Kim, Vanessa go and check out the crime scene and Jay, Hailey check out the security footage. LETS GO!"

Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed down to the garage to head to their cars. Me and Jay sat down at our desks, turned on our computers and started going through security footage. I looked up above my computer and my eyes met his. We smiled and looked back down at our computers.

I could already tell this was going to be one of the best things in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i cant believe this was the last chapter! :( i hope that you've all enjoyed this story thank you for all of the love and support! also thank you to everyone who voted for things on my instagram
> 
> thank you to @/ayykarina_ for choosing the middle name 'oliver' for jay
> 
> i hope this chapter was good i am going to be doing an epilogue so that should be up soon. i don't think i'll make a squeal to this if i do it wont be any time soon


	12. Epilogue

Jay and Hailey continued to date for several months having a strong, happy, healthy relationship. Jay started spending more and more time at Hailey's and moved in 4 months into their relationship. They helped each other through difficult cases at work and home and helped lift each other up. They continued every Saturday to build a movie fort and watch movies and every time they brought out the monopoly it would end in the same way, Hailey being tickled by Jay on the couch.

Two months into the relationship Hailey discovered that she was pregnant, it was a shock to both her and Jay (and were slightly embarrassed to realise the baby was conceived on their first night together) but they have been taking on the challenge of becoming parents and are expecting a little girl to come into the world in 2 short months. The team took the news as a shock too, as no one could believe that after only two months of dating they were pregnant. Voight was not too pleased at first being a detective down but he was over all very happy for them as he saw everyone in the unit as his family and children.

Platt seemed to be excited to be an Aunt more then anyone else which was strange for everyone to see. Vanessa was so excited for the couple as she has never had a family growing up as a child so she felt over joyed knowing that she was going to be like a big sister to the girl.

Jay and Hailey had ups and downs within their work but overall were so excited to welcome their little girl into the world in two short months. Hailey's pregnancy hadn't been the easiest but she had mainly been able to keep a positive attitude. They had been slightly too preoccupied with work that they weren't able to look for a new place but they were fine as Vanessa had moved out of the house so they had a spare bedroom for the baby's room. They had prepared everything for Abbie Everley Halstead.

They were they happiest they had both ever been.

\---<3---<3---<3---<3---<3---<3---<3---<3---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it. this is the end of follow you blind as you can see i tried to wrap up but have also left stuff open for a possible squeal if i chose to in the future!
> 
> thank you for all of the lovely comments and kudos on this story it's meant a lot especially as it's my first full fanfic <3
> 
> see you in the next story!
> 
> peace out ~ riley ✌


End file.
